


the taste of you on my tongue

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: the taste of you on my tongue [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Established fuckbuddies, M/M, Porn With Feelings (But Not Really), Whispering Sweet Nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: "Please tell me you're here to fuck me."
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Nicolas Romero, implied Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: the taste of you on my tongue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998217
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	the taste of you on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/gifts), [kitcassiachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcassiachan/gifts).



> I cannot believe I wrote the first  
> fic for this ship on Ao3!  
> RoMeian is slowly taking over my life  
> and I'm totally okay with that btw.

His hands find Shugo's hips easily as he positions himself next to the man, never once letting go despite the many cameras focused on them. It is simply easy to pass off the touch as good-natured. Despite their outward friendly deposition, Nicolas sees the set jaw and barely-there twitch of Shugo’s fingers.

He’s teasing like he always does; testing the boundaries while they’re in a public setting. When he leans in to answer a question, he purposely scraps his beard against Shugo’s sensitive skin (a fact only he knows, a fact he generously exploits) and watches out of the corner of his eye as Shugo forcefully retains a full-body shudder. Nicolas delights in the hard stare sent his way.

When cameras move away and the crowd around them finally dwindles, Shugo all but rips himself away with a huff. 

"You're not clever," Shugo states.

Nicolas smiles. "I don't know what you mean."

"I'm going to wake up tomorrow with 1000s of notifications about how you touched me on national television."

"Fan service is part of the job, is it not?" He's deliberately poking the bear. "You have never had issues with my touch before."

Shugo glares openly. "What we do in private is completely different and you know it."

"Ah, so you don't like me sharing you with the world. I understand now." Nicolas turns away before Shugo can respond, knowing the other man's face is red. "I will keep that in mind moving forward."

"You are insufferable."

"If I were playing easy, you would not be interested." 

He walks away.

"That's not - " But Shugo stops abruptly when Hinata yells his name.

Nicolas gives Kageyama a little pat-pat on the head because, despite losing, the kid has a lot of spunk. He high-fives Hoshiumi, claps arms with Wakatoshi, and gives a two-finger salute to Hirugami (who only cocks an eyebrow in return). The rest of his teammates just wave him off or are too busy with on-the-spot interviews.

Gathering his belongings, Nicolas leaves the gym after a few quick pictures and autographs. He has some time to spare to get ready for tonight - although he is certainly sure Shugo is unaware of his intention to visit his hotel. But surprise visits are exciting in and of themselves.

They normally discuss these visits ahead of time but his desire burns red hot and he’s determined to claim his own type of victory before the night is over. 

He enters his hotel room with a quick swipe of his key card, carelessly throws his items down on the welcoming bench, and makes a beeline for the bathroom. The gleaming porcelain of the tub beckons him, the size of it still amazes him. Nicolas starts the shower, making sure the temperature is still bearable before unclothing himself.

There is still evidence of their rendezvous in the bathroom before the game started. He had stuck his fingers in Shugo’s mouth when someone entered the bathroom, enjoyed the lack of gagging, and Shugo retaliated but digging his nails into the meat of the thigh holding him against the wall.

His cock twitches at the vivid image. 

Shugo had wanted more.

Nicolas was in the process of turning him around - to take him from behind knowing the possibility of being caught was at an all-time high and knowing that Shugo would complain even though the thought of being caught turns him on - when the overhead speakers announced their presence was needed.

They were left high-strung and disappointed. Even as he went to pull away, Shugo hooked an arm around his neck and yanked him in for a sloppy kiss, a comical string of saliva keeping them connected briefly when Shugo pulled away. Nicolas could not take his eyes off the way the other man licked his lower red lip. 

“Next time, find me sooner.”

Shugo had straightened his uniform, ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times, waited until they were alone, and left. Never once did he look back to see if Nicolas was following him. Nicolas had stood there for several minutes willing his heart to calm down before situating himself and exiting the bathroom. 

On the court, their pent up frustrations were released through fast-paced movements and seductive glances. At the net, he whispered teasing words of possibilities, of wishful thinking. He enjoyed the way Shugo glared at him in those moments.

The bathroom is steamy and the water is barely above scalding. Nicolas steps in, pays no mind to the heated water beating against his back, and trails fingers over the hair beneath his bellybutton. 

He teases himself. 

_“I can tease you better.”_

Nicolas reaches down, grips his full cock, and squeezes. 

_“My touch is better.”_

He slaps his palm against the shower wall, eyes barely focusing on the floor of the tub. The phantom touches along his back and over the backside of his thighs driving him crazy as he rhythmically squeezes his cock, using his thumb to rub small circles over the open slit. The feeling is good but it could be _better._

_“One day you’ll become addicted to me.”_

Nicolas presses his forehead against the shower wall, jaw clenched, but hand keeping pace. _I am,_ he thinks. _Only you._

Like their many nights spent together, he imagines Shugo’s hand joining his and lips sliding over his shoulders and words of praise whispered against his skin. 

He cums when phantom teeth bite into his skin. 

The steam, water, and cum dripping from his fingers do nothing to settle the heat in the pit of his stomach.

Nicolas makes quick work cleaning himself up.

His hand does fine but Shugo’s does better.

* * *

It’s nearing 10 PM when he enters the hotel the MSBY Jackals are staying in for the rest of the weekend, identity concealed by a black baseball cap and large sunglasses as he keeps his head low. The hotel lobby is busy so he manages to get past a group of ridiculous reporters spouting lies about having permission to know the room numbers of each Jackal. The stairs are his safest bet. 

No doubt he will run into someone who will recognize him if he is confined to the small space provided by the elevator. Shugo had told him he was on the 10th floor weeks ago. Room 25 to be exact. The amount of stairs means nothing to him when his destination draws near with each step. 

He pauses behind the door leading into the hallway, trying to listen for any noise that isn’t his labored breaths. Nicolas hears nothing and proceeds forward. The hallway is thankfully empty but only for a moment. 

The _ding_ of the elevator sends an unexpected chill down his spine.

“Atsumu-san, you shouldn’t drink so much,” a very familiar voice says. 

It’s quickly followed by a drunken giggle. “Shou-kun, yer’ so nice ta’ take care of me~”

Nicolas keeps his head low as he watches Ninja Shouyou walk past him while supporting a very clearly drunk Miya Atsumu. 

“Of course I’d take care of you.”

There’s silence for a moment. Nicolas is almost to the end of the hall when he hears, “Spend ta’ night with me.” He rounds the corner to the next hallway and does not hear a response. Rather than dwell on any speculation about what he overhead, he keeps watching the numbers go down until he reaches Room 25.

He takes off his hat and sunglasses and knocks twice.

It takes a moment but he does hear a bit of movement behind the door and as it opens, Shugo immediately starts speaking: “If you’re looking for painkillers, you’ll have to ask Hinata. I left mine on the - ”

Nicolas grins. “Boa noite.”

Shugo blinks once, twice, and then nods. “Please tell me you’re here to fuck me.”

He only laughs but it seems to be the only confirmation Shugo needs because the next thing Nicolas knows is that he's being yanked into the room by his hoodie and then crowded against the back of the door.

“I love my team,” Shugo starts, “but I spent the entirety of our victory dinner hoping you would text me that you’re on your way to - Fuck! Why do you rich assholes buy these expensive, complicated belts?!"

Nicolas’ mouth suddenly goes dry when Shugo drops to his knees to undo the belt at eye level. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he states. And when Shugo manages to yank his belt off, he combs a hand through his hair before gently gripping it and tilting Shugo’s head up so he can look down at him properly. “We have all the time in the world, meu bem. I promise.”

“I’ve been horny since this morning,” Shugo deadpans.

“Believe me when I say the feeling is mutual.” His grip tightens and Shugo groans. “And believe me when I say that you are in the perfect position right now but the truth is...I really want to kiss you.”

Something flashes across Shugo’s face and then his face relaxes. Nicolas’ hand slides free as the other man stands up straight. He’s once again crowded against the door, only this time both of Shugo’s hands are pressed against the wall, caging him completely.

“You didn’t kiss me this morning. Why should I indulge you now?”

“Because you spent all day thinking about kissing me...as I did about you.”

He need not say anymore. Shugo’s hand slides up into his hair and tilts his head back just a bit to kiss him - not passionately or aggressively, to his silent surprise - gently. Tenderly. Shugo kisses him like they’ve been parted for years. 

Nicolas feels Shugo’s other hand join, his head now cradled by both. He tries to ignite more passion into the kiss, but nothing seems to throw Shugo off. The kiss remains sweet. His hands remain kind.

“You’ve already said we have all the time in the world,” Shugo mumbles against his lips. “Stop rushing me.”

At this, Nicolas smiles against those lips before hooking a leg around Shugo’s and suddenly jerking them around until Shugo is the one pressed against the door, startled expression morphing into a false annoyance.

“I hate it when you do that.”

“You love it when I do that,” Nicolas counters. Shugo retaliates by pulling his hair. “Play nice,” Nicolas responds as he catches Shugo’s lower lip between his teeth. The sensation of his beard against the other man’s skin is immediate.

Shugo does a full-body shudder.

Before, Shugo was careful to keep control.

Now _he_ has control. He takes advantage of this by pressing close as he moves his lips along Shugo’s jaw, beneath it to his neck, and then up to his ear - small kisses and lovebites follow. The shivering response is always appreciated. 

And then he kisses Shugo properly. Nicolas’ lips open more, hunger seeping out. Shugo eagerly welcomes this form of kissing, eagerly welcomes the tongue slipping past his lips, eagerly fighting back when their tongues connect. 

Shugo breathes rapidly through his nose and at some point he did try to move his head away to gasp for air but Nicolas made sure he couldn’t, hands and body positioned so the other man couldn’t move freely. Their lips remained connected as the heat in Nicolas’ body spread to the tips of his fingers, heart hammering in his chest. Every sound Shugo makes, he swallows greedily. 

His grip on Shugo tightens, body pressing so closely they could become one, smelling and tasting all that he can in their private sanctuary. He knows Shugo must feel dizzy by now, must feel the way his body shakes between the door and Nicolas, but neither of them stop. He knows Shugo only craves more.

He will certainly deliver.

Shugo pulls away abruptly, panting. His lips are a little bit swollen and a little bit red. Nearly out of breath himself, Nicolas presses a few light kisses against the corner of Shugo’s mouth and along his jaw. He lingers where his jaw connects to his ear, simply breathing quietly as they both regain control of themselves.

“Are you alright?” Nicolas asks softly.

He feels Shugo huff out an equally soft laugh. “You always ask me that when things get heated.”

“I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Shugo chuckles. The sound of it sends tingles of electricity across Nicolas’ shoulders. “You overwhelm me all the time, on court and in bed.”

“I aim to please, meu amor.”

* * *

“Are you going to sit back and admire me all night or are you going to get to work?”

Nicolas grins. “Forgive me. I was simply admiring your beauty.” True as he says, Shugo’s physique is beautiful. He has long since cultivated his body to absolute perfection. “Every day I am reminded of how lucky I am.”

“You don’t have to sweet talk me, Nicolas.” 

“I know.” Nicolas pops open the buttons to his jeans and effortlessly pulls them down and off without the need for Shugo to raise his hips. His shirt has long since been discarded. “Although, all I say is true.”

Shugo’s cock strains against his grey briefs, a damp spot present. Nicolas grips him through his boxers, smiling kindly when he receives a pleased moan for this action. There are times when he considers asking Shugo to fuck him through the matress instead.

And like so many times before, he does not bring it up. Rather, Shugo has never expressed wanting to do so and Nicolas is more than happy to do most of the work. Seeing Shugo’s face in their private moments of passion are reason enough to not question it. 

He rubs circles over the damp fabric covering Shugo’s cock, enjoying the way the other man’s head is tipped back in pleasure. With his neck exposed, Nicolas leans down and presses kisses over his pulse. And then he bites down.

“Fuck!” Shugo’s hips jerk up and Nicolas grins against his neck as the damp spot grows bigger against his hand. “You’re unfair.”

“I’m sorry.” He pecks the blooming mark on his neck.

“You’re not sorry at all.” 

“I’m sorry that I’m not sorry,” Nicolas says as he pulls away and offers a playfully apologetic smile.

Shugo rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. 

Nicolas sits back and looks at Shugo, comfort and familiarity settling around them. When he pulls down Shugo’s briefs and tosses them carelessly behind him, Shugo spreads his legs invitingly. His expression is very much ‘come here,’ but Nicolas intends to take his time. 

He shimmies down until he’s eye-level with Shugo’s beautiful cock, stiff with pearls of precum sliding down the side. Nicolas swallows back the saliva pooling in his mouth. This is one of his favorite ways to provide pleasure. 

Shugo throws an arm over his eyes just as he takes in as much as he can manage in one go. He wishes beyond belief that he had zero gag reflex but settles with gripping Shugo’s inner thighs and bobbing his head. He has to press down hard on those perfect thighs to prevent Shugo from gagging him as his hips make small jerking motions. 

He moves one hand up to fondle with Shugo’s balls, alternating between rolling them gently and squeezing them firmly. The combined sensations drive Shugo crazy. The repeat of “fuck, fuck, fuck,” only serves to heighten Nicolas desire to make Shugo cum until he’s boneless.

His nails dig into the meat of Shugo’s thigh, joining the hand-shaped bruises no doubt already there. Shugo only groans, a mix of pain and pleasure. There’s a rhythm to his hip thrusting and Nicolas keeps up well. 

“Oh shit, oh shit.”

It’s the only warning Nicolas receives before thick, hot liquid coats the inside of his mouth. He pulls back just a little to swallow. He swallows all that he can. Cum slips past his lips, dribbling down the corners of his mouth and down his neck.

“I’m - shit! - I’m sorry.”

Nicolas pulls away completely. He licks his lips and uses his fingers to scoop up what is left on Shugo, popping it into his mouth without a care. He does so to the cum on his own skin. He maintains eye contact with Shugo whose chest is rising and falling rapidly and eyes dark and wanting. 

“P-Please tell me you’re d-done with foreplay.”

“Desperate to have me in you,” Nicolas cannot help but tease. “That’s okay. I have an ache only you can satisfy.”

Shugo pushes himself up. “Take your clothes off,” he orders.

Nicolas removes his shift swiftly. Shugo’s eyes immediately connect to his right nipple piercing, but that sort teasing will come at another time1. “Who are you to make demands?” His pants follow after and then his boxers. When he’s naked and Shugo is reaching for him, Nicolas knocks his hands to the side. 

Instead, he places his hand on Shugo’s chest and pushes him down before settling on top of him. “Who,” he starts to repeat in a whisper, “are you to make demands?”

“I won today,” Shugo taunts quietly. “That is more than you can say.”

Shugo’s heart is thumping against where his palm rests over it. “I can achieve victory in more than one way, Shugo. You know this.”

It’s a challenge and Shugo knows it. 

“Prove it.”

Challenge accepted.

Nicolas leans over to where he knows Shugo keeps the condoms and lube in the hotel's nightstand. They’re done this so many times that not a single thing has changed except the room they do this in. He quickly produces a strip of unused condoms and a new bottle of lube. 

He chucks the condoms to the side to be used in a bit.

“Tell me if you feel pain - ”

“I will. I trust you.”

Nicolas pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and uses his fingers to warm it up. He waits for Shugo’s verbal cue before inserting one finger. The fit is tight which tells him he will have to take his time no matter what Shugo encourages.

“It’s only been a month since we last saw each other,” he teases. “Surely you have pleased yourself during our time apart.”

“It’s not the same,” Shugo mumbles. “With you i-it’s better.”

So they both feel that way. 

Nicolas thrusts his finger in and out slowly while keeping his eyes locked onto Shugo’s face to locate any signs of discomfort. It only takes a few more minutes before Shugo’s face completely relaxes. When he slips in a second finger, Shugo breathes out in content.

“M’feels good.”

His lips twitch. “Does it?”

“Miss this. Miss you.”

He knows for a fact that his heart skipped a beat. 

When he pushes in a third finger, Shugo grips the bed sheets tightly and thrusts up. He’s biting his lower lip, eyes shut. It’s experiences like these that convince Nicolas to come back each time. If it’s Shugo before him, it’s worth it.

And when he crooks his fingers, hot cum hits his chest. He uses the comforter to wipe away the mess with ease. Shugo is red with embarrassment. His nail scraps against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside and Shugo thrashes suddenly. Nicolas is convinced the sheets will tear eventually.

He pushes and digs at that spot, basking in Shugo’s inability to form a coherent statement or control his reactions. His fingers stretch and twist and prepare him for something bigger, something better. Something that will soothe that missing desire.

“Please,” Shugo whispers, “just fuck me already. God, just fuck me already.” 

Nicolas presses a kiss over his heart. “Calm yourself, meu amor.”

“I don’t care anymore. Take your victory. You deserve it.” Shugo starts rambling. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?! Just - shit!”

He pulls his fingers out suddenly. “Calm yourself,” Nicolas repeats.

“You can fuck me raw. I don’t care!” Shugo’s body is tense and his eyes are wet. “I am so beyond over this.”

“Okay,” Nicolas says. “I aim to please.” He opens a condom but doesn’t get to do much beyond that when Shugo is suddenly sitting up and takes it from his hand, takes Nicolas’ dick in one hand, and rolls the condom over it.

Nicolas blinks and Shugo is already lying back down, legs open impatiently while one hand rests on his stomach and the other one on the bed.

“We can take our time tomorrow,” Shugo tells him. “I promise. But I need this. I know you need this too.”

_I just need you,_ Nicolas wants to say but refrains. Rather, he smiles and nods. “Anything for you.”

He lines himself up, checking on Shugo’s expression as he does, before ever so slowly inserting his cock into Shugo. The tight heat coils around him with little leeway. Although he opened Shugo up, his dick is larger than three fingers. 

He does not expect Shugo’s legs to wrap around him and jerk him closer. Nicolas bottoms out in no time. The reaction is simultaneous. Shugo cries out in pleasure bordering on pain and Nicolas forces himself to not collapse. 

“Easy, meu amor. Easy. I will please you soon enough.”

Shugo shakes his head. The wetness has returned to his eyes but he’s smiling. “This is what I want. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Even as Shugo says this, Nicolas waits until he is ready to move. The motion could have hurt more than Shugo is letting on and he wishes to make this a passion-filled night instead of a quick fuck and run. It’s only when Shugo’s body starts to relax a bit and his legs aren’t squeezing him so tightly that he gives a shallow thrust.

Shugo hums contently. 

“How does that feel?”

“M’feels good.” The response seems truthful enough so he thrusts harder. This brings forth a low moan, the sound softer than their combined heavy breathing. “I missed this,” Shugo mumbles. His eyes are closed. His body is relaxed.

Nicolas lets him have his moment. His pace is slow and steady. He watches as his cock moves back and forth inside Shugo. The feeling is amazing. He briefly wonders what it would feel like if they did forego condoms next time. He stores that thought for an honest discussion later.

“You can go faster. I’m not going to break.” 

“My heart could not bear it if I hurt you,” Nicolas responds truthfully. 

“I _want_ you to fuck me like the world depends on it, okay?” Shugo tightens his legs around his waist. “If it hurts, I will tell you - ”

He makes a high pitched choking sound when Nicolas snaps his hips forward unexpectedly. “Like that?”

“You’re s-such an asshole!”

Nicolas does it again and smiles when Shugo jerks beneath him. “Like the world depends on it? I can do that.”

“Don’t be - oh. Oh shit.”

Nicolas is fully immersed now. He heeds the go-ahead fully and sets out to accomplish this goal. He focuses on how perfect Shugo feels around him, how Shugo easily allows him this control over him. There is only a delicious tightness wrapped around his cock, thrusting becoming second-nature like it always does when they’re together. 

The room echoes with obscene sounds of skin slapping against skip, as well as broken moans of pleasure and Nicolas’ name leaving Shugo’s mouth on repeat with each thrust. Every movement sends a bout of heat into Nicolas’ belly and he enjoys seeing Shugo’s face filled with pleasure. He rides Shugo hard, as hard as he can.

Nicolas tips over, lying atop Shugo as he moves his hips as fast as he can in this sudden, almost violent, desire to please the man beneath him as if the world truly depends on it. He moves one hand and takes Shugo’s hand in his own, squeezing it for reassurance. The hand that had been previously clenching the sheets below them now grips his back.

Nicolas feels Shugo's nails dig into his back, scraping down and unrelenting, no doubt drawing blood. He takes satisfaction in being the only one who can make Shugo react this way, to make him so lost to incomprehensible pleasure that he is uncaring of his actions. His body is tense. So tense that the invisible string holding him up will snap soon enough.

“You’re doing so well,” he whispers against Shugo’s ear. “You feel so good around me.”

Shugo doesn’t respond, mouth preoccupied with gasping for air and legs wrapped so tight around his waist that he is sure bruises from the heels of his feet will be there in the morning if not already.

As Shugo’s body sucks him in completely and Shugo’s voice calls his name accompanied by barely understandable grunts of “faster” and “harder,” Nicolas knows in this moment there is no going back to how things were before tonight.

Nicolas lifts his head up slowly and allows their mouths to slant over and over again, tasting and licking and desiring nothing else but the taste of each other. Gentle kisses are easy to understand, but needy kisses where desperation is at its highest are stormy seas a single ship attempts to navigate. Those sensations are enough to have a man sail alone. 

They give and take, and fight for dominance, in a dance as old as time.

Nicolas breaks away, eyes taking in Shugo’s heavy-lidded gaze and glossy red lips, a trail of saliva running down the corner of his mouth. He is a vision of absolute perfection, a vision only Nicolas is privy to. Nicolas tilts his head back, lips skimming the column of Shugo's neck before settling on his collarbone. He sucks hard, wanting to leave a bright mark on such perfect skin and once again branding Shugo as his. 

He pulls back and admires his work.

It’s perfect, like him. And it will be difficult to cover up. He looks down and feels himself smile tenderly. Nicolas presses down on his pelvis, pace remaining steady (as if he has no other commitments, like he has all the time in the world), as he takes in tightly closed eyes and swollen bottom lip.

"Do you feel me, meu amor?"

It's whispered; a gentle caress into the air around them.

Only his. 

Always his.

Strong hands grip his waist, fingers digging in as his pace quickens. He tries to get the right angle, which he does succeed in multiple times. Shugo is sure to let him know his appreciation. His words are slurring. They’ll invent a word beyond ‘incoherent’ one day. 

Their limbs are tangled as their movements become jerkier, more frantic in their desire to reach completion together. Their body in tune with the heartbeat of the other. Nicolas would trade his career to remain in this moment. 

Shugo suddenly squeezes around him and Nicolas finally _(finally_ ) touches his neglected cock. He only needs to pump his hand a few times, very gently, before Shugo is spilling into his hand. His cum drips down to his body, a pleasing mess for Nicolas’ eyes only. 

Nicolas helps him ride out his orgasm, mindless to anything but the beautiful and strong body beneath him. Shugo is gasping, clenching around him, and Nicolas knows he won’t hold out much longer. He presses his palm over Shugo’s heart, the steady _thump, thump, thump_ has him close his eyes in silent wonder. 

“Everything about you is perfect, meu amor. Everything.”

Nicolas’ hips snap forward, his pace picking up in a desperate desire to cum and join Shugo in happy bliss. Shugo’s tight hold around him doubles and his speech picks up clearly this time. Only that secures his fate.

“Cum for me, Nicolas. Only for me.”

Their lips meet in a slow, but passionate kiss. Unnamed feelings pouring out between them, lingering each time they pull away and rejoicing when they connect again. Nicolas cannot say. He cannot. Because what they have is perfect as is. 

What he has with Shugo is enough. 

“You’re close,” Shugo mumbles as he pets his hair. “I can tell.”

Nicolas groans. “Y-Yes.”

“Just let go,” Shugo whispers. “Let go.”

So he does. 

Nicolas cums with a low moan that echoes around the room. Shugo purposely clenches around his cock to aid him in his release. Only then, when he’s done and he pulls out carefully and slips the condom off, does he collapse to the side of Shugo. They share a kiss. This kiss is unlike anything else. It’s too kind. Nicolas refuses to think of its hidden meaning. 

They’re both sweaty and sated in the aftermath. Nicolas scoots closer to take Shugo’s hand and kiss the center of his palm. “Você me completa.” Then he turns the hand over and kisses the back of it.

“What does that mean?” Shugo asks quietly.

“I will tell you one day.”

* * *

They fuck twice more upon waking up, one of which made for an extra-long and steamy shower.

Nicolas lounges in the bed as Shugo walks around in naked comfort. He admires the way Shugo’s ass sort of jiggles as he walks back and forth across the room while discussing some things with his coach (once his phone calmed down after 1000s of notifications). Nicolas recalls waking up to being the little spoon despite both of them going to sleep on opposite sides of the bed. The feeling of protection and wanting surrounding him with ease, like this is the only way they should be waking up together.

As he watches him, Nicolas reels back his longing. Last night, like many nights, ended with satisfaction and promises to meet up again soon. When Shugo disappears into the bathroom once again, Nicolas flops over and stares at the wall. A somber expression appears on his face. It is true, what he said. Shugo completes him in a way nobody else has. Not even his ex-wife whom he is no longer on speaking terms with. 

Shugo reappears, still naked, and crawls onto the bed. Nicolas smiles up at him, holding his arms up so he can slip into them and relax against him. Shugo rubs his cheek against his beard, shivering at the sensation, before settling down once again. A yawn escaping him.

Holding him close, Nicolas closes his eyes and settles comfortably.

_This will do for now_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/stan_haikyuu?s=09)  
> I would love to know if a particular  
> line or passage stood out to you~  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
